A data transfer amount of a wireless network has been rapidly increased in recent years. It is because various devices, e.g., a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like, that require machine-to-machine (M2M) communication and a high data transfer amount have been introduced and distributed. To satisfy the required high data transfer amount, a carrier aggregation (CA) technique, a cognitive radio technique, or the like for effectively using more frequency bands and a multiple antenna technique, a multiple base station cooperation technique, or the like for increasing data capacity within a limited frequency have recently drawn attention.
In addition, the wireless network has been evolved in a direction of increasing density of nodes capable of accessing to an area around a user. Herein, the node implies an antenna (or antenna group) which is separated from a distributed antenna system (DAS) by more than a certain distance. However, the node is not limited to this definition, and thus can also be used in a broader sense. That is, the node may be a pico-cell eNB (PeNB), a home eNB (HeNB), a remote radio head (RRH), a remote radio unit (RRU), a relay, a distributed antenna (group), etc. A wireless communication system having nodes with higher density can provide higher system performance by cooperation between the nodes. That is, better system performance can be achieved when one base station controller manages transmission and reception of respective nodes and thus the nodes operate as if they are antennas or an antenna group for one cell, in comparison with a case where the respective nodes operate as an independent base station (BS), advanced BS (ABS), Node-B (NB), eNode-B (eNB), access point (AP), etc., and thus do not cooperate with each other. Hereinafter, a wireless communication system including a plurality of nodes is referred to as a multi-node system.
If each node of the multi-node system performs scheduling and handover by having its own identifier (ID), such a multi-node system can be regarded as a multi-cell system. If a coverage of each cell (i.e., node) is overlaid in the multi-cell system, such a multi-cell system is called a multi-tier network.
The multi-node system can use various transmission and reception techniques such as a technique in which a BS transmits and receives data by selecting a plurality of nodes and a technique in which a user equipment transmits and receives data from a plurality of nodes. In this case, there is a need for a method capable of effectively transmitting a signal according to a technique of transmitting data by using a plurality of nodes having a high transfer rate among these nodes.